hammy_games_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Remora
Remora is one half of Rising Tide, one of the two main idol groups in Splatoon 3. Along with Meena, she hosts Inkopolis News. The duo seem to be very behind on the times, and produce music reminiscent of 80s pop. Remora's signature colour is cyan. Appearance Remora is paler than her pink counterpart, and doesn't have the same toned figure. She's shorter than both the Squid Sisters and Meena, but wears platform shoes to compensate. Her eyes are light blue, with pink triangular pupils. Remora's eyemask has "eyelashes", much like the Squid Sisters. Her signature colour is sky blue, often dipping into shades of green. She wears her cyan hair loose, with two long tentacles similar to the traditional inkling style. Most of the time, one or both of her tentacles will be resting on her shoulder. Over a white shirt, Remora wears an official Rising Tide varsity jacket, coloured cyan and green. The buttons on her jacket are pink circles and blue triangles, corresponding with the duo's logo. Her belt has a golden buckle in the shape of a flipped triangle. Remora wears a short, blue plaited skirt. Her cyan boots are knee high, with a half zip on the side. They also have white platforms on the bottom, with blue stripes, making her appear the same height as Meena. During Splatfests, Remora's hair and outfit will have their colours changed to match her team colour. Personality Remora is opposite to Meena in many ways. She is ever the optimist, always seeing the bright side in things. It can get a bit annoying, though, as she's known to often stop in the middle of Turf Wars to admire the view. On live TV, you'll never catch Remora without a smile on her face. She's grateful for the opportunity she's been given, and is going to do everything she can to make the most of it. She calls Meena a fitness freak, but it's really because Remora's a bit insecure about her body and height, hence the platform shoes. In fact, most of her TV appearances use a persona. Remora's not all that confident in herself, and wants nothing more than to be loved by the masses, which often comes out on news broadcasts if you're paying attention. As a result of this, Remora handles most of the public work of Rising Tide, leaving Meena to behind the scenes stuff like production. If there's an autograph signing, you'll see Remora at the forefront of it. Her greatest passion is singing, and she's in her element when she's performing on stage or interacting with her fans. Rising Sky High - The Remora Story Shortly after landing her gig as a news broadcaster, Remora entered a contract to have a 3-part documentary about her life made. TBA! Rising Tide Slosher Remora uses a special Slosher made by Taki for her ink battles. The Rising Tide Slosher is a reskin of the Tri-Slosher, and is one of a kind. Remora's strategy in battle is to hang back and play it defensive. She prefers to focus on inking rather than splatting, but loves to use her Slosher to hit opponents over walls. You'll always find her at the highest point of the stage, throwing Squee-Bs and charging up her Barrier Reef to help out her team. Splatfests Remora has participated in a total of 4 Splatfests, and has won 3 solo Splatfests, and 0 duo Splatfests. Electric Slide DLC Her role in the Electric Slide DLC is yet to be confirmed. Relationships Meena Meena and Remora have been friends since childhood, and stick together like a Squee-G to a wall. They're the best of friends and have gone through thick and thin together, and love to battle together. They're constantly talking about how amazed they are at how far they've come, and are constantly coming up with new lyrics, melodies, and dance moves together. Pike and Tetra The animosity between Rising Tide and Radio-Octave is really just an act. In fact, the two groups have a friendly rivalry. Rising Tide have helped the others out with beats, and Radio-Octave with lyrics. They have a group chat together, and Remora has built up a folder of embarrassing screenshots. Gallery TBA! Splatfest Gallery TBA! Trivia *Remora has been known to use her tentacles as cushions *Remora is named after a species of squid